Flower of a Life
by baby-fox-fire
Summary: ONE SHOT! Kagome meets the new guy. Love at first sight. But a major obstacle enters. How will she ever survive? REDONE RxR and tell me what you think! I suck at one shots...or at least I think so. So tell me how you think I am at writting one shots.


The Flower of a Life

"Ow!" yelled Kagome when she realized she fell off her bed. She looked up to her alarm clock, which read 7:45am, she sighed and quietly turned off her alarm. "Kagome get up now or you're going to be late for school…AGAIN!"

"I'm up so stop shouting!" Kagome sighed feeling the ache in her throat after yelling, then said, "Why is it the same every morning?" And with that thought in mind, Kagome went to get ready for school.

When Kagome was at the bus stop waiting for her bus she heard footsteps coming closer then suddenly…

"Kagome Helloooooooo?"

"Huh? What?"

"Kagome! What were you doing I called you twenty-six times and you didn't even notice, were you daydreaming again?" Kagome paused…then she looked up at her friend, Sango, and said, "Sorry…I guess I was."

"You've been so out of reach lately…What's up?" Kagome was angry that her friend had noticed this behaviour of hers earlier, and yet she didn't say a word to her about it. She wasn't sure what was wrong…she just seemed to drift off now and then…like she was in a trance then she would awaken, to find what she had been doing. "There's nothing wrong…and stop staring at me you're creeping me out!" Sango responded with a smile and, a pat on her shoulder. "If you say so."

"Good Morning Class! Please take out yesterday's notes and review them, for the next five minutes." The class rummaged through their bags to find the notes, Kagome found her notes first so she did as she was told and started reading over the notes of the Civil War.

"Class here is your new classmate his name is Inu-yasha." Kagome lifted her head expecting to find a regular looking teenage boy…but what she saw was…love at first sight.

Soon enough class was over and everyone rushed for their next class.

"Kagome come on or you're going to have to sit on the stairs again like yesterday!"

"Coming!" Kagome grabbed her lunch and ran towards Sango.

"BOOM!"

"Ow! Watch where you're going next…time…" It was the new kid…Inu-yasha.

"Oh…I'm so sorry…are you alright?"

"Oh…um…yes I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." She held the hand that had just been extended to help her up.

"You're Kagome right?"

"Uh…yes…Inu-yasha?"

"Please to meet you," Kagome blushed as they shook hands, feeling the firmness of his hand against hers. "So…where were you off to, in such a hurry?"

"Ah! I forgot! I got to go bye!" Kagome waved goodbye as she grabbed her lunch and ran towards the direction she had last seen her friend. Inu-yasha smiled…and then thought to himself… "…_Kagome…"_

It was after school and Kagome was walking home by herself. She usually walked or took the bus with Sango until they took their separate ways…but today she forgot her bus money & Sango had left early so she was stuck walking alone. She hated walking by herself, because she felt lonely. "Really!" She looked up and searched around, hoping too find the owner of the voice…then…there he was. His long silver coloured hair flowed with the breeze, gold filled eyes and the smile of a perfect angel.

He smiled at her…

He was laughing and talking with his friends on the other side of the street. Flinging his ocean blue wind jacket over his shoulder he bent down to tie his sneakers, that had come undone during the process of trying to push his friend off the railing in the park.

Inu-yasha finished tying his shoe and looked up to see a girl across the street. She had black

silky hair, and the eyes of the green sea (I know her eyes are chocolate coloured but not in this story!)…and the smile…of a perfect angel.

"I'm home!" yelled Kagome as she kicked her shoes off at the front door.

"Where were you! Do you know what time it is!"

" It's only 5:30…what's the big deal?"

"Did you forget you had a piano lesson today?"

"…O ya…sorry I forgot."

"You better call Mr.Teni to tell him you're sorry for missing the class and you'll make up for it tomorrow."

"But mom…tomorrow's Friday!"

"I don't care! Now go!"

"Fine." She trotted up the stairs to her room not really remembering what she just said to her mom…she smiled.

Kagome had just finished her homework, and was feeling tired. She went over to her bed and jumped in…with sleep heavily on her eyes, she was soon asleep. Kagome dreamt.

(Flashback.).

He smiled at her…then he turned back to his friends and said, "You guys go on ahead I have something important to do." His friends shrugged then waved goodbye.

When they were out of sight…Inu-yasha crossed the street to where Kagome was…

"Hey."

"Uh...um…hi…"she blushed slightly feeling that his jacket was touching the end of her skirt. Inu-yasha chuckled then leaned down to Kagome's ear and whispered, "You're really cute when you blush." Kagome gasped and took a step back and realized that

Inu-yasha had already crossed the street to catch up with his friends.

"Kagome dear? Are you awake?" Kagome couldn't quite make out where she was, the last thing she could remember was falling asleep on her bed at home. Now there were lights everywhere she looked and there was this continuous beeping of what sounded like a heart monitor.

"Kagome? Kagome?"

"Wh…Where…am I?"

"You're in the hospital honey…I was coming to wake you up for a phone call, then I found out you weren't breathing so I called 9-1-1."

"I wasn't breathing! What do you mean! I'm fine!" She made the effort of raising her right arm to show she was all right but then she noticed her right arm was gone.

"Kagome! Are you OK!" I heard what happened and I just had to come see you." It was Inu-yasha. "I'm fine." She answered pulling the blanket to cover her right shoulder trying to hide where her right arm once was. "So…what is it that you have?"

"They don't know…but they said my right arm seem to be causing it so they had to…" she started crying. Inu-yasha saw that she had been holding it in for a long time. She continued crying, Inu-yasha walked to sit at her bedside, and held her in his arms saying, " It's ok…let it out…I'm right here…It's not your fault." Kagome let Inu-yasha hold her, as she continued to cry.

While outside her room…

"Doctor…what is it that my daughter has?"

"It's called the TU meaning The Unknown…it's a very rare disease…it's a lot like cancer but spreads much more quickly…and is 10 times more dangerous. The main tumour was in her right arm so we had to amputate it…but several smaller tumours were found within other parts of her body as well."

"Can't you remove them as well? Is there a cure?"

"Even an adult may not survive so many surgery in such a short period of time…and a cure…yes and no…there is a type of flower named Star that is the cure…but…"

" But what! Look I don't care about the price just save my daughter please!"

" But…the flower was extinct in the 1800s…and since then there has been no other found cure for TU. _The Star._"

"_Star…no it can't be!_" Inu-yasha had overheard the conversation and now was thinking of what to do now. Inu-yasha's family had a tradition…since the 1800s…every generation a flower seed will be pasted on to the next generation. Every generation was told to grow this seed…and it was also said you must collect the seed at the end of autumn when the last petal falls or it'll be gone…it was said that this flower held a great secret for

humanity, and that one-day it will be revealed. The name of this flower was indeed…Star. _"No it couldn't be!" _The flower that Inu-yasha had was the last hope of saving his love, Kagome…

"NO! Kagome come back to me! KAGOME!"

"Kagome you can't die! You can't leave me behind I'll be alone…are you really going to leave me…you promised me…you wouldn't leave me! You promised you'd be here! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME AND PROMISED TO LOVE ME FORVER! YOU LIED!" Kagome's hand bounced a few times on the bed before stopping, when her mother let go. Her hair slid down to cover the closed eyes. Kagome was gone. Black silky hair now dulled…sea green eyes never to be opened again…warmness gone, only to be replaced by the coldness of winter…the once perfect angelic smile never to be seen again…

"You promised…. you lied…how could you…" Inu-yasha bawled on the side of the bed while holding her now icy cold hand. "You said you loved me…you said you loved me…I'm sorry…it was my fault you died…if I had remember earlier to grow the flower this wouldn't have happened…I'm sorry…I should've been the one to die, not you…not you…" Inu-yasha was now staring into the face of his beloved angel…with the slightest hope of seeing those sea green eyes or that perfect smile once again…but no movement was seen…no sound was heard…she was gone…

(Flashback.)

The flower that Inu-yasha had was the last hope of saving his love, Kagome…_ "I must save her!"_ When Inu-yasha got home that night he found the seed planted it and waited…Kagome layawake on her hospital bed feeling something was amiss…"Inu-yasha…where are you?"…Andhe waited.

Two months had past but there was still no sign of recovery…nor Inu-yasha. Kagome was depressed not because of what's happening to her, but because her love, Inu-yasha, hadn't come to visit her for so long…and he waited.

Winter was near, but autumn had just begun. The bud of Star was now visible.

The first petal opened… Kagome lay on her bed waiting…"Inu-yasha…"

The second petal opened… Inu-yasha was thinking, "_Wait for me…I WILL save you."_

The third petal opened… Kagome was being examined, "Inu-yasha…"

The fourth petal opened… Inu-yasha was outside the hospital, "Wait for me."

The last petal opened… Kagome was staring out the window into the field, "Where are you?"

Star was now a fully bloomed flower…but there was at least another five weeks before the petals will begin to fall.

"Kagome…how have you been?"

"Inu-yasha!" It had been three months since Inu-yasha had visited Kagome.

"Where have you been, it has been so long."

"I'm sorry…I've been planting a flower."

"A flower! What kind of flower?"

"Star."

"Star!…You mean you have that flower! I thought it was extinct."

"I have the last one…so…wait for me ok?" Kagome smiled.

"I will." Inu-yasha smiled at her then went to hug her.

"Inu-yasha?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Inu-yasha gasped in surprise, then smiled.

"…I love you too Kagome." After they talked of what they could do once Kagome was cured.

Three hours had past with out either one knowing.

"Excuse me…I'm sorry but visiting hours are over now."

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't realize…ok." Once Inu-yasha had finished answering, the nurse left.

"Well…looks like I got to go…bye." He was just about to turn and leave, but he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"When will I see you again?"

"Tomorrow." They hugged, then Inu-yasha left. Kagome rest on her bed listening to the fading footsteps of Inu-yasha until it was no longer heard. "Tomorrow it is."

The end of autumn was nearing.

The first petal had fallen…Inu-yasha visited Kagome that day.

The second petal had fallen…Inu-yasha visited Kagome …and didn't leave.

The third petal had fallen…Inu-yasha brought Kagome a giant teddy bear.

The fourth petal had fallen…Inu-yasha brought Kagome a Journal book.

"How did you know I like to write?"

"I saw your work at school."

"Oh…" Kagome blushed feeling embarrassed for asking.

The last petal had fallen along with the seed…the cure.

Kagome was waiting in her room…hoping that Inu-yasha would visit her again like he promised yesterday…but there hadn't been a sign, of him since noon, and it was 8:37pm.

"Honey…you should get some rest it's late."

"No…not until I see Inu-yasha…he promised me to visit me today."

"But…you're not well."

"Mother…please…just a while longer." Her mother sighed and looked at her daughter's pleading eyes and murmured, "Just a while."

"Thank you." Inu-yasha was in his car with the seed in hand, hoping to see his beloved soon.

"Kagome!"

"Inu-yasha!" He ran to hug his love, Kagome, the moment he saw her…but Kagome had a seizure.

"Doctor! Doctor! Come quick my daughter is having a seizure!" The doctor rushed in,

Inu-yasha waited impatiently outside the room, it wasn't until Inu-yasha dropped the seed, that he realized he hadn't given it to her yet. He picked it up and burst into the room…the doctor had one hand on the bed for support, and his head down. Inu-yasha swallowed. "Doctor…How is she?" The doctor turned around and shook his head…she was gone…because I was too late…she was gone…it was my fault…she's gone…

Inu-yasha choked a sob back…with tears in his eyes…he caressed Kagome's right cheek…then leaned down and kissed her…he looked at her feeling pain…that her lips were not warm but cold…he let go of her hand…then caressed her cheek one last time. He had to go…Whispering farewell one last time…

The door closed with a soft click…she was gone…

A/N

This is a one shot! My first and probably my only for awhile…It is sad! Review and tell me how you like it or hate it!


End file.
